Cause and Effect
by Nukinfutz112
Summary: When four Clan cats find odd waves in the air, they approach them. The four felines end up plummeting everything back seven years, but they're literally the only four creatures on Earth that know it. They decide to make different choices, but just how much will these changes affect their lives and the lives of those around them? After all, there's no going back again. T for safety.
1. Prologue: Discovery

**A/N: Please note that this is set in the lake area.**

**I hope this makes sense:**

**Let's call this Year 7, Life 1, Greenleaf Month 1. Y7L1 for short. I'm going to give the allegiances for Y7L1 at the end of the fanfiction so you can compare them to the allegiances for Year 7, Life 2, Greenleaf Month 1, which is when the fanfiction ends, because it'll have gone through the four cats' lives with their other choices, and of course, the allegiances will be largely affected due to the different choices they'd made through their second lives.**

**Allegiances will be updated every now and then. After the four go through and the time is Year 1, Life 2, Greenleaf Month 1, I'll give the allegiances for that time. **

**That's probably confusing right now, but you'll see what I mean in tim****_e._**

**Please feel free to review, and thanks for reading! :3  
**

* * *

_Year 7, Life 1, Greenleaf Month 1_

Honeyflame's PoV

Honeyflame slowly made her way through ThunderClan's camp. Despite greenleaf's arrival, the elderly she-cat was having a hard time walking. She glanced up at the bright, clear sky, _I don't have much time left, do I, StarClan?_ She silently asked, her green eyes narrowed. The golden ThunderClanner with her black-spotted pelt continued plodding forward. Honeyflame listened to the kits mewl and yowl at each other, then the sound of small cats rolling around in a play-fight rang through her ears, and she flicked her gaze over to the kits. They had a few moons until they were apprenticed, but they looked like they were going to be good apprentices.

Honeyflame flicked an ear as she remembered what her original goal was: Head to the lake. She made her way out of camp without a single cat speaking to her, which she was content with. Honeyflame passed through the forest with some trouble, her breathing growing heavier as she went, but Honeyflame was determined to make it to the lake, and so she did.

When she arrived, Honeyflame noticed that there were three other cats, all of which she recognized: Nightsky of ShadowClan, Sunclaw of WindClan, and Streamfrost of RiverClan. All elders. Streamfrost was once a medicine cat, but several moons ago, her apprentice, Minnowleap, took the position of full medicine cat. Honeyflame knew Nightsky to be a grouchy she-cat and knew she'd lost a lot in life, and that she'd murdered one or two cats. Sunclaw had killed a cat once and rumors said he had always been haunted and frightened by it. Honeyflame herself hadn't exactly been a good cat in her prime, either. "Hello, Nightsky, Sunclaw, and Streamfrost." Honeyflame dipped her head respectfully, and the others followed suit.

"Out for a walk?" Streamfrost asked, her green gaze flicking toward the others. Her long silver tabby pelt looked clean and slick, just as any RiverClanner's. The four cats began padding alongside the lake together.

"Got nothing better to do," Nightsky replied curtly, her short black pelt was smooth, but her green eyes were dull with boredom.

"Yup." Sunclaw meowed, seemingly distracted. His ruffled golden tabby pelt matched his golden eyes that were once much brighter.

Suddenly, Streamfrost's gray ears perked, and she lifted a paw, nodding toward an odd mass of air waves above the sand before them. "Let's go see!" Streamfrost meowed, trotting forward.

"Wait!" Honeyflame hissed, going after her. Nightsky and Sunclaw followed, and as they reached the air waves, something big happened. A strong force of wind erupted, causing the cats' ears to flatten against their heads and their fragile bones to nearly break. It was by far no normal wind, and Honeyflame's lips curled back, showing worn, yellowed teeth. She wanted to screech for help, wondering if this was something caused by twolegs, or maybe she and the others were meeting their destinies and being brought to StarClan, or even the Dark Forest, but from whispers by medicine cats, this was no introductory to either place.

A jolt of pain like lightning going through her caused Honeyflame to utter the pained, desperate screech that she'd wanted to release but couldn't. As she looked around through squinted eyes, Honeyflame saw a dark, horrible storm forming before her. As her eyes were forced completely shut, she saw nothing but pure darkness. Through her eyelids, a light flashed, then blackness struck again, and Honeyflame no longer felt anything.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirths

**_Year 1, Life 2, Greenleaf Moon 1_**

**Honeyflame's PoV**

"I think we should name this one Honeykit. What do you think, Russetstrike?" Honeyflame heard the familiar purr of her mother. It had been familiar to her for so long, but had been ripped away from her as an apprentice. Oh, how she'd longed to see her mother since that horrible, fateful day.

"Honeykit's a perfect name!" Her father's voice sounded muffled to her, for she cared not much for him. _So I'm Honeykit again?_ Honeyflame wondered. Her eyes were still closed shut against her will, and her ears were flattened against her head. Was this StarClan, the Dark Forest, or...? What was happening exactly?

"I think we should name the tortoiseshell she-cat Mosskit, and the ginger tabby tom Firekit." Honeyflame heard her mother again. She felt the instinctive need to knead, and realized she was suckling, drinking her mother's milk contentedly like a kitten would. _Am I really a kit again?_

"Those names are perfect, too, Seedtail." Her father replied. It wasn't long before Honeyflame fell asleep.

**Sunclaw's PoV**

"Yellowkit, Goldenkit, and Sunkit." A she-cat's stern voice sounded, and Sunclaw mewled quietly. What was going on? Was he a kit again?

"Alright, alright, Brightflame." The father of the kits said. His words were quick, yet his words were slightly tired; he was clearly just trying to keep his mate happy so she didn't have a temper tantrum like she had a tendency to do. _If they're both alive, then that means I went back in time? What about the others?_ Sunclaw wondered. _Sun...kit. Sunkit now._ Sunkit decided. Sunkit heard a loud mewl to the far left, and knew it was most likely Yellowkit. She was always vocal, after all, much like their mother. "They all look like you, Brightflame," Sunkit's father, Gorsefur, sighed wistfully. Sunkit flinched a bit; although he didn't hear his mother's response, he suddenly felt bad for his father for the first time. As he recalled, Gorsefur never had a kit that looked like him; a pale brown tabby. He'd also never gotten the kind of son he wanted; a tough, masculine one. _If this is a second chance_, Sunkit thought, _then I'm going to make it worth it._

**Streamfrost's PoV**

"Three she-cats and a tom." A she-cat's weary voice meowed and a yawned followed, but it took a few moments for Streamfrost to gather all of this information into her head, for her eyes refused to open and her ears insisted on staying flat.

"Streamkit, Ripplekit, Splashkit, and Troutkit." Another tom's voice, this one more depressed than anything, said. "I... I can't believe..."

"It's okay, Pebblefall. At least you have her in all four of them." A she-cat's voice sounded this time.

"I know, Mintstar, but... but how could I lose my precious mate? Frostwhisker was my everything." Pebblefall sighed, shivering after. He glanced at his kits before carefully licking each of their pelts a few times before sitting back up and setting his gaze back on Mintstar.

"And now your kits are your everything." Mintstar meowed firmly. "Don't you _dare_ even _think_ about doing what your brother did. These kits are to be visited by you every day no matter what. Go hunting, patrolling, do whatever, but I'll make sure to tell Blackwater not to overwork you so you can visit them. Understood?"

"Yes, of course, Mintstar." Pebblefall replied.

"I think we should get going, Mintstar." The first she-cat meowed, a sort of edge to her voice.

"Y-yes, of course, Snowpelt." Mintstar meowed. Streamfrost felt the presence of Mintstar and Snowpelt leave and heard the rustling of the nursery's reed entrance that validated her feeling.

"Take good care of Frostwhisker, StarClan." Pebblefall whispered as he took to washing his kittens again.

_So it seems I'm back to Streamkit again. Just couldn't let me go, could you, StarClan?_ Stream_kit_ thought.

**Nightsky's PoV**

"He isn't here, so I'm naming them." A she-cat hissed.

"He'll be here soon, I promise! My brother's not a bad cat!" Another one mewed hurriedly. "Just give him a chance, Shadefeather!"

"He's my mate! I've given him plenty of chances!" Shadefeather spat her reply to the medicine cat. "Come off it, Darktail, you _know_ that Snakestrike isn't going to show up. He's too busy for his mate and his kits. He hardly seemed to care when I told him I was expecting his kits, so I really don't expect him to show up now."

"Please, Shadefeather!" Darktail begged, "Please wait for Snakestrike! I know he wants to be there for them!"

"No!" Shadefeather growled. "Foxkit, Lizardkit, and Nightkit. There. I named them all by myself; something I'm capable of. I don't _need_ Snakestrike, and I sure as foxdung don't _want_ him here anymore. You can tell your brother that he and I are no longer mates and he is not permitted to see his kits."

"Shadefeather..." Darktail whispered. "Shadefeather, why are you like this? My brother loves you. He loves so very much; he really does. He's just not good at showing many more feelings than anger and hatred."

"It has nothing to do with _showing_; it has to do with _feeling_, Darktail. Snakestrike doesn't love me, pure and simple. I did love him, and I showed him that I loved him, and I expect at least that much. If he loves me yet can't show it, then there's no point in us being mates." Shadefeather said.

Nightsky remembered these moments, though they were buried very deeply in her memory. She couldn't hear the voices as well before, and none of it made sense to her, but having lived through everything that she had, everything made so much sense now. _I guess I need to be known as Nightkit once again._ Nightkit decided as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Something I forgot to mention during the prologue is that I don't own Warriors, though that is pretty self-explanatory. The Allegiances are coming next chapter, by the way. Also, my apologies for the sudden change in the way the story itself is formatted; for some stupid reason, I could only center the whole story yesterday, so the prologue is all centered when it isn't supposed to be.  
**


End file.
